H.N. Elly
Summary H.N. Elly (Kirsten) is a witch from episode 4 of Madoka Magica. She was the first witch that Sayaka Miki fought after becoming a magical girl, after Elly trapped Madoka Kaname in her labyrinth. "The box witch with a covetous nature. She is a staunchly reclusive witch. Anything she covets she locks away within glass. The thoughts of her prisoners are laid bare, but one can strike her without thought without problem." -Elly's witch card description. "The box witch's minions with the duty of transportation. Anything they touch becomes easy to carry." -The official description of Daniyyel and Jennifer, Elly's familiars. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: H.N Elly, Kirsten, Box Witch Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation (Can create bombs in Portable), Statistics Amplification, Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy (Also showed this by communicating with Madoka in her barrier, albeit the words she spoke were in reverse.), Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Technology Manipulation, Weight Manipulation with familiars, possibly Transmutation, possibly Darkness Manipulation or Water Manipulation ([https://youtu.be/4_c9S1A3RsE?t=410 Can attack through the use of creating a dark mist in Portable]), Weather Manipulation ([https://youtu.be/_KyjIKGmwv0 Made it snow in her barrier in Battle Pentagram]), Flight, Memory Manipulation (Can show the memories of people who enter her barrier in a movie reel, has done so to Madoka Kaname and a magical girl Homura Akemi in Homura's Revenge), Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Familiar Summoning, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Reality Warping, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). Attack Potency: Town level (Created a massive labyrinth upon being born as a witch.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be at least as fast as Homura Akemi, but is inferior to someone like Sayaka Miki.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Should be able to take her own attacks) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Several kilometers (Can affect people throughout Mitakihara City from inside her barrier, which in itself is fairly large.) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, likely slightly below average (Is noted to have spoken in reverse to Madoka before having entered her labyrinth, but may not be aware of her actions.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one which has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Portal Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Witches Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pain Users